The loss
by Lord Maximus
Summary: What if Aelita chose the wrong tower in 'End of Take? what if Xana got his way?
1. Chapter 1

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Lost**

* * *

Aelita entered as Odd fought to hold off Xana's monsters. He jumped at the hornets and they blasted him. 

Yumi and Ulrich struggled to escape the alien that was possessed by Xana. Sissy looked at the helpless. The grip on them tightened, as the alien held them up.

Aelita flew to the upper platform.

"Jeremy, if I happen to choose the wrong tower it will be all over you know that." said Aelita,

"I have faith in you, Aelita." said Jeremy.

The alien had enough torturing and decided it was time to finish them off. Yumi and Ulrich felt the grip tightening and soon were unable to breath. Ulrich looked over at Yumi and saw how scared she was. With his last bit of strength he reached for her.

Yumi saw his hand and reached too. They grabbed each others hands and held tightly.

Aelita placed her hand on the screen.

AELITA

CODE LYOKO

They no longer felt pain, they just felt cold. Their vision started to darken, and no longer could breath. Soon their hands dropped and they went limb in the alien's grasp. It tossed them away and a black mist oozed out of it.

Sissy looked at the dead bodies. She could do nothing to stop the scream that came out of her mouth.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry. I chose the wrong tower." said Aelita.

Jeremy's head dropped and looked at the screen as tears formed in his eyes.

"You mean Ulrich and Yumi are. . ." stuttered Odd.

Jeremy looked at him; tears were coming out of his eyes. Odd fell to the ground on his knees.

"No. NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Odd.

Tears poured out of his eyes.

Aelita sat down as tears came out. She felt them, which was strange because she was in a virtual world. She did not try to stop them from pouring out. She had lost two close friends of hers.

Odd sobbed. This was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to stop Xana. But now Xana had robbed of him his best friends.

_"How could this have happened? How could Xana win? He wasn't supposed to win? Why did Ulrich and Yumi have to die?"_

These thought rang through out Odd's mind.

Jeremy looked at Odd.

_"I should have done something. I knew what Xana was doing and I let him kill Ulrich and Yumi. How could I? They were one of the only friends I ever had._

In Lyoko Aelita saw Jeremy and Odd as they sobbed. They had lost thier friends because of her. She chose the wrong tower and Xana got his way. Somewhere she could hear Xana laughing at his victory.

His evil laughter echoed in her head. Soon she felt his presence in the tower.

"Thank you for your valiant effort in trying to stop me. Unfortunately it was all for nothing."

"You took away my friends, Xana." said Aelita in a cold tone.

"You brought them into this. This battle was far bigger than they could possibly imagine."

"They wanted to help. To help stop you." said Aelita.

"You are just denying it. You only recruited them to stop me. You knew that they would risk their lives for you. And because of that you have lost two of them."

"No. That's not true." said Aelita.

"Don't try to fool me. I know you better than anyone. Even you're precious Jeremy."

"You leave him out of this, Xana. If you hurt him you will regret it." said Aelita.

"You will try to stop me, alone? Aelita you recruited the humans when you could not face my monsters alone. You knew that they could fight so you could deactivate my tower."

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop you. You have taken two of only friends from me." said Aelita.

"And who's fault is that? Are you not the one who entered the wrong tower?"

Aelita stood and looked down. No matter how mich she denied it; Xana was right. She picked the wrong tower.

A few days later Ulrich and Yumi were buried. Yumi and Ulrich's parents stood thier with tears in their eyes. Jeremy and Odd toled Sissy why the alien came to life and she promised not to tell for Ulrich's sake. She knew he would not want her to tell the authorities.

If they found out Xana would be unplugged and Aelita would go with him. They vowed that Xana would pay for what he did.


	2. The secret

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Lost**

* * *

Chapter 2 

It had been two months since Xana had killed Ulrich and Yumi. Since that day everything had changed. Odd never did joke, Jeremy was busy on finding a way to locate Xana's hiding place in Lyoko, and Sissy had been trying to get away from Herb, who was bugging her to forget about Ulrich and stop hanging out with them. Aelita who also helping Jeremy locating Xana roamed through Lyoko trying to even find a single clue that could lead them to Xana.

Xana had been launching series of attacks after he killed Yumi and Ulrich. He even sent his monsters after Aelita before he activated a tower. Sissy, who had now joined the gang helped Odd protect her and get her to the activated towers. They fought hard to stay alive, and to keep others alive.

They wondered how long it would be until it was finally over. One single question floated through thier heads; how many more people would suffer until Xana had been stopped. He had caused them so much grief, Aelita sometimes wished that they would just shut him down and end this madness. She blamed herself for picking the wrong tower and allowing Xana to finish off Ulrich and Yumi.

Jeremy tried to tell her that it was Xana's fault for creating a copy of the tower. She tried to believe him, but then she would feel Xana's presence in the tower after she talked to Jeremy.

"You actually believe him, do you me dear Aelita? You picked the wrong tower so you are just as guilty as me." said Xana's voice.

Aelita wanted to deny it, but deep down she knew that Xana was right. All she wanted was to stop Xana once and for all, even at the cost of her own life.

"Leave my friends alone, Xana. This is between you and me." said Aelita,

"If that is how you feel that come . . . Come and get me. You know where I am. You knew it all along. You just did not want your remaining friends to die at my hands, just like Ulrich and Yumi."

"No. I will not lose them to you. I have lost two dear friends, if I lose anymore friends, then I will hunt you down until I have destroyed you." said Aelita.

"Then come to my dwelling and put me out of my misery. You know you want to. Why are do you stall? So Jeremy can find me and send Odd and that new girl Sissy, only to be suffering at my hands? I thought you would not allow me to destroy anymore of your friends."

She knew that Xana was toying with her. But he was getting to her, he knew by watching her look at the ground. He knew that she would not keep her secret away from her dear Jeremy. He was going to enjoy watching her break.

"I want me to come after you." said Aelita,

"You have wanted to stop me, whatever it took. And look what it cost you. Maybe if you didn't send that S.O.S. onto the net then they would still be alive."

"I will make sure you are stopped and no one will die at your hands, Xana." said Aelita,

"Then forget your friends and come to me. I am waiting. Let us end this battle, once and for all."

Xana's presence disappeared from the tower.

"Aelita?" asked a voice.

It was Jeremy.

"Hello Jeremy. What is it?" asked Aelita,

"You know what it is." said Jeremy.

"What do you mean?" asked Aelita,

"I heard you talking to Xana." said Jeremy.

"Is it true, Aelita? Do you really know where Xana is hiding?" asked Odd's voice,

"Yes, I do." said Aelita.

"Then why did you not tell us?" asked Jeremy,

"I have lost two friends to Xana. I was the one who brought them into this. I felt it was my duty, alone to stop Xana. I did not want the rest of you to die at his hands." said Aelita.

"Ulrich and Yumi knew the risk when they agreed to help fight Xana. We would do anything to help you, Aelita. Do you trust us?" asked Jeremy.

Aelita looked at the ground and closed her eyes for a few minutes. She opened them and smiled.

"I trust you more than anyone." said Aelita,

"Then will you tell us where Xana is?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes, I will." said Aelita.

They prepared for the trip they were about to take. They would until it was Saturday and then head to Lyoko, and Xana. Sissy and Odd entered the scans and Jeremy prepared the transfer.

"Transfer Odd."

"Transfer Sissy."

Their bodies were lifted into the air.

"Scanner Odd."

"Scanner Sissy."

"Virtualization."

Thier bodies disappeared in a flash of white light. Heading to Lyoko and the confrontation with Xana.

* * *

Next Chapter coming soon.


	3. Fight

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Lost**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Factory

Sissy and Odd walked into the scanners as Jeremy started the virtualization sequence. Today was the day they would make Xana pay for what he has done. Aelita knew where he was and now it was time to end this war.

"Transfer Odd."

"Transfer Sissy."

The scanners closed and Odd and Sissy were lifted into the air as the scanners hummed to life.

"Scanner Odd."

"Scanner Sissy."

"Virtualization."

Odd and Sissy vanished in a flash of light and headed into Lyoko.

* * *

Lyoko

Odd and Sissy appeared in Lyoko and landed on the ground. Sissy blue jeans, a blue shirt that hugged her body, on her back was a bo staff sheathed. They were in the Polar Region and Aelita ran up to them.

"Okay, we're hear, Aelita. Now where is he?" asked Odd,

"Follow me. We have to stay close. Xana might know we are coming for him." said Aelita.

They started running for a while. As they ran the sky got darker, it turned a reddish black. In the distance they could see a huge tower with a red aura around it. It had Xana's symbol on it and the ground around it was grey.

"This is it, that's what we came for?" asked Odd,

"It's Xana's tower." said Aelita.

"This must be a trap. They are no monsters." said Sissy,

"Xana must be waiting for us. Let's not disappoint him." said Odd.

They headed for the tower and entered it. It seemed like a normal tower, except the inside was bigger and it seemed that there was multiple doors.

"Which way?" asked Odd,

"That way. It seems the most evil." said Aelita.

"Why there?" asked Sissy,

"It could be where Xana is." said Odd.

They walked through the door and walked into the room. It was huge and there was a chair in the middle. In the chair sat a figure dressed in a cloak that covered his entire body.

"I have been waiting for you." said the figure,

"Xana." said Odd, glaring.

"Were you expecting someone else?" asked the figure,

"Its pay back time." said Sissy.

Xana chuckled, he rose from the chair. He seemed to be a shadow in human form underneath the cloak because they could see only darkness in the hood, except for the glowing green eyes.

"You want to fight me?" asked Xana,

"What was your first clue?" asked Odd.

Xana fired a shadow blast at them. They dodged and Odd fired back at him. Xana blocked them and flew into Odd's shadow. In its place was a shadowed form of Odd.

Xana fired laser arrows at Odd, who failed to dodge and was sent flying into the wall. He charged at Odd and attacked him with his claws. Sissy ran and hit him with the Bo staff. Xana separated from Odd's shadow and jumped back, firing shadow blasts at her.

Sissy tried to block them, but they blasted her into the wall next to Odd. Aelita stepped forward.

"Xana! Leave them out of this, it's between you and me!" said Aelita,

"Then why did you bring them with you? You know that this tower holds the materialization program. I used to create that clone of Yumi. Was it because you wanted to use the humans as a distraction?" asked Xana, in a mocking tone.

Aelita glared and ran at him. She tried to punch him, but he moved aside and tripped her. She got up and tried to attack again, but Xana blocked all her attacks.

"At least try to hurt me." said Xana.

She created a giant rock above Xana, which cost her fifty life points and dropped on him. Xana fired a shadow blast that destroyed the rock before it hit him.

"Maybe I can make this fight fair." said Xana.

Two swords appeared in his hand and he tossed one to Aelita.

"What are you doing?" asked Aelita,

"Making the fight fair. Since you are so determined to win I decided to give a fighting chance." said Xana.

Aelita charged at Xana, she attacked and he blocked, he attacked and she blocked, they fought like it was no tomorrow. Xana tripped her and prepared to strike her, but Sissy blocked his sword and attacked him.

"Aelita, go and find that program. We'll deal with him." said Sissy,

"But I have to do this. It's my fault that he killed Ulrich and Yumi because I never told Odd and Jeremy where he was hiding." said Aelita,

"And you can, after you find the program." said Odd.

Xana fired shadow blasts at them. They barely dodged them all. Aelita nodded and ran out of the room.

"It won't be as easy as you think." said Xana,

'It won't be easy, but it will be worth the effort." said Odd.

They prepared to fight 


	4. Fight part 2

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**The Loss**

* * *

Chapter 3 

Xana fired shadow blasts at Odd and Sissy, they dodged and fired back. Xana jumped into the air and fell into Sissy's shadow. He melted and then a shadowed form of Sissy came out of the black puddle. He attacked with the Bo staff, Sissy tried to block, but Xana hit her hard.

For some reason she felt pain after every hit. Odd pushed her out of the way as Xana swung his staff at her again.

"How come every attack hurt?" asked Sissy,

"A special program I designed. You are in my tower so I make the rules." said Xana.

"I don't care, you are going to pay for all the pain that you caused, Xana." said Odd,

"You tried to destroy me. I was defending myself." said Xana.

Odd fired laser arrow at him. He blocked them with the Bo staff and attacked. Sissy jumped up as he attacked Odd and hit him in the head. He seperated from Sissy's shadow and jumped back.

Sissy attacked, moving like a tornado Xana evaded her. Odd fired arrows at him, but he disappeared and the arrows hit Sissy.

"Sissy, are you okay?" asked Odd,

"I'll live." said Sissy.

"Not as long as I'm here." said Xana, reappearing.

Xana fired more shadow blasts at them, they barely dodged them. Most of them were mere inches from thier faces. Odd ran at Xana and tried to punch him, but Xana blocked every attack and kicked Odd. He staggered and then regained balance.

Xana and Odd were trading punches, Odd was doing his best, but Xana was winning. Sissy ran and attacked Xana from behind, a force field appeared around him as Sissy attacked. The barrier blocked it, but it left Odd enough time. He fired a laser arrow and hit Xana in the chest.

It sent him flying across the room. He hit the wall and fell onto the ground.

"Yes!" shouted Odd.

But Xana got up like it was nothing.

"Is that the best you got? Too bad Ulrich is not still alive. It would have been fun." said Xana.

The mention of Ulrich's name angered Odd and Sissy greatly. Yelling in anger they charged at Xana. He jumped above them and fired shadow blast while in the air. They jumped out of the way, but Xana was not finished.

He formed a giant black ball of darkness and threw it at Odd and Sissy. The blast hit, Odd evaded, but Sissy was blasted into the wall.

"Sissy!" shouted Odd.

Xana punched him as he was distracted. He was sent into the wall near Sissy. He chuckled at them and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Odd,

"He went after Aelita!" said Sissy.


	5. Aelita vs Xana

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Lost**

* * *

Chapter 5 

Aelita flew to upper platform and started accesing the materializaion program. As she typed she could the battlebetween Odd, Sissy, and Xana. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up and saw Xana looking down at her.

She tried to scream to but Xana placed his other hand over her mouth. Her eyes went wide in fear.

"You didn't think I was going to let you win that easily? I don't me to well." said Xana.

He pushed to the edge of the platform. Aelita struggled, but Xana held a firm grip.

"Let her go, Xana!" shouted Odd,

"Why should I?" asked Xana.

"If you don't I'll you were never created." said Odd,

"That sounds like a threat. I thought Aelita was the one who wanted to fight me. She was the one who said it was between me and her." said Xana.

He released Aelita's wrist and his hand wrapped around Aelita's throat. Aelita tried to get him off, but he was too strong.

"Aelita, catch!" shouted Sissy.

She threw a sword at her. She caught and stabbed Xana in the arm. He released her and stepped back. He chuckled at Aelita as she glared.

A sword appeared in his hand and pointed it at her.

"So you think you can take me down? Fine, but let's do it in a better place." said Xana.

They disappeared as Odd and Sissy flew up the platform. They saw the screen show an image of Aelita and Xana on a large platform above a dark pit. At the platform Xana and Aelita prepared to attack. Aelita held her sword tight.

She charged at Xana and swung, but Xana blocked. She swung her leg and tried to trip him, but he jumped as her leg swung. He was now on the offensive. He jumped over her and swun his sword at her.

She ducked as the sword came and attacked. Xana blocked the attack and knocked her sword out of her hand. It was tossed to the other side of the platform. Aelita dodged Xana's attack and ran for the sword.

Xana fired shadow blasts at her as she ran. She jumped to avoid them and grabbed her sword as a shadow blast was coming straight at her. She brought her sword in front her and blocked the blast. Xana charged at her, but this time she was ready.

She side stepped him and swung her sword. Right through his cloak. She saw what he looked under the cloak and gasped. He looked human.


	6. A not so happy ending

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**The loss**

* * *

Chapter 6 

Aelita saw what Xana looked like from under his cloak. He looked human. He had matted black hair that covered parts of his face, his eyes were cold dark green eyes, he wore all black, and his logo was on his shirt. He smiled at her.

Aelita held her sword tightly as he pointed his sword at her.

"You seem to be surprised." said Xana,

"I never thought a monster like you would look human." said Aelita.

"'I never thought a monster like you would human. Blah, blah, blah. You're the one that got them into this and got Yumi and Ulrich killed so you're no more a monster than I am." said Xana.

Aelita was now angry. She yelled and charged at Xana. He smiled and blocked all of her attacks. She was only a beginner with a sword, while he was much stronger than she could take.

His hand glowed black and fired a shadow blast that knocked Aelita's sword out of her hand. Aelita tried to grab it, but Xana blasted it of the platform and into the digital void.

"Aelita, get out of there! You can't win!" shouted Jeremy.

Aelita closed her eyes as Xana walked towards her. He pointed his sword at her throat.

"This is it? Are you not going to give up? Where's that 'I'm going to stop you' attitude? No attempts to escape? Where's your knights in armor?" asked Xana, mockingly.

Aelita opened her eyes and glared at Xana.

"I cannot win, I know that. I cannot escape, nor can I run. There is one last thing I can do to stop you and avenge my friends." said Aelita,

"Oh, and what is that?" asked Xana.

Aelita opened her mouth and sang a note. The ground beneath them cracked up. The entire platform was heading into the void.

"Aelita! Get out of there!" shouted Jeremy,

"Good bye, Jeremy!" shouted Aelita.

She grabbed Xana as he tried to turn into a black cloud and used her powers that brought her life points to zero to hold him. Her body vanished into thousands of data streams. Xana yelled as he plunged into the void.

When he hit it there was a white blinding light that covered all of Lyoko.

"Aelita!" shouted Jeremy.

He broke down and sobbed. Odd and Sissy came out of the scans as Lyoko was deleted.

"Why is Lyoko being destroyed?" asked Sissy,

"Because Xana was in a way Lyoko itself. Without him, Lyoko must be shutting down with him." said Odd.

"I never had a chance to materialize her!" shouted Jeremy.

Odd and Sissy walked over and hugged him. They had finally destroyed Xana, but they lost another friend.


	7. A happy ending

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**The loss**

* * *

Chapter 7 

Jeremy's pov

It has been at least five years since Lyoko had been destroyed and I lost Aelita when she sacrificed herself to save us and destroy Xana. Since that day nothing was the same. I have lost three important people in my life. They were always with me and helped me when no one else would.

Odd and Sissy were so depressed since that day. I hoped that we would avenge Ulrich and Yumi, but instead, even in defeat Xana got the last laugh. He left us broken down when Aelita was forced to destroy herself. Whenever I go near a computer I get the urge to break down.

It always reminded me of Aelita and the good old days. Why did have to be us? Why did we have to save the world? What did we do to lose three close friends?

Last time I checked we were defending our world from an evil psychotic computer that wanted to take over the world. I have been working day and night to find a way to bring them back. I wish I could go on with my life, but I am always reminded of them. This was the battle of good against evil, but even in defeat evil had triumphed over good, by stripping us of the closets friends we ever had.

I have been working day and night to find a way to bring them back. It wasn't easy, but I may have found a way. I have modified the Time Return Program and upgraded it. I am taking a big risk, but it is one I need to take.

Odd and I are going to take the plunge.

* * *

Normal pov 

**The Factory**

Odd and Jeremy were in the supercomputer room. Odd no longer wore his pink and purple clothes. He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with black pants. Jeremy stopped wearing his glasses and a white striped blue shirt with his usual khaki jeans.

Sissy had moved away a few years after Lyoko was destroyed.

"You sure this is going to work, Jeremy?" asked Odd,

"I'm not sure, but I hope it will, Odd." said Jeremy.

He typed furiously at the keyboard. On the computer it said_ 'Time Return Program active. Launching simulation.'_

_Processing_

_Processing_

_Program success._

"Yes!" shouted Jeremy, with joy.

"Don't celebrate yet, Einstein. We still need to finish it." said Odd,

"Your right Odd, but I have been working on this for five years and now it works." said Jeremy.

"Not that I can blame you, but how will we be able to save our friends?" asked Odd,

"When we use the program we'll be back at the time when Xana was using the alien to kill Ulrich and Yumi. You need get Aelita into the right tower and hope we are not too late this time." said Jeremy.

"Okay, but Xana will still be alive." said Odd,

"But so will Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita." said Jeremy.

"You got a point there. Let's do it." said Odd.

Jeremy typed in the coordinates and prepared the program. He and Odd and entered the elevator and went down one level and the door opened. They entered the scanner room and got into the scanners. The doors closed and the scans came to life.

Odd and Jeremy were lifted up into the air and vanished in a flash of light, but they weren't the only ones. The entire planet was engulfed by a ball of white blinding light.

* * *

**Lyoko**

Odd and Aelita ran for the two towers that glowed red, while Xana's monsters pursued them. Odd fired his laser arrows at them as they tried to stop him and Aelita.

"Odd, hurry up!" said Jeremy,

"I know this is important, but we're not exactly having a tea party here." said Odd.

Aelita stood between the two towers, trying to pick the right one.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissy backed into a wall as the alien possessed by Xana walked over. It snarled at them as its tentacles wrapped around Ulrich and Yumi's necks and lifted them of the ground.

Odd pushed Aelita out of the way as hornets flew at her, firing lasers.

"Aelita, you have to choose now. I can't hold them off much longer." said Odd.

Aelita nodded and they got up. Suddenly for a second Odd got a big headache. He wasn't the only one, Jeremy also got it.

"Aelita, pick the tower on the right." said Jeremy,

"But if it is the wrong one?" asked Aelita.

"Do you trust me?" asked Jeremy.

Aelita thought for a second and nodded.

"I trust you and our friends." said Aelita.

Jeremy smiled. Aelita walked into the tower on the right. Odd smiled and jumped at the hornets. He was hit and devirtualized.

Ulrich and Yumi struggled to breath for air. The alien sneered at them.

Aelita traveled to the upper platform.

Sweat poured down Yumi and Ulrich's heads as the alien's grip tightened.

"Jeremy, if I happen to choose the wrong tower it will be all over, you know that." said Aelita,

"I have faith in you, Aelita." said Jeremy.

She placed her hand on the computer.

AELITA

CODE LYOKO

The being inside the alien decided to finish them off. Their vision started to get darker.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry. I chose the wrong one." said Aelita.

Jeremy looked at the ground as a sad look came onto his face. Aelita looked around and noticed the screens were going down.

"No, wait!" said Aelita.

A white light now engulfed the town.

"Return to the past now!" said Jeremy.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

Finson was signing autographs as Ulrich walked to his desk.

"Great idea to use the factory as a set." said Ulrich,

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. My ideas are, undeniably, ingenious." said Finson.

"It is a great set, but did you know that a movie was already shot there?" asked Ulrich,

"You're kidding!" said Finson.

"No, a science fiction movie, with an alien. It was a great shot." said Ulrich.

Finson glared. He walked out of the cafeteria and took out his cell phone.

"I have thought it over and I don't think the factory would be a great set, besides it wasn't even my idea in the first place. What? How dare you accuse me of lying? I could get a new agent, you know." said Finson.

Ulrich smiled and the Lyoko walked away laughing.

* * *

Jeremy's pov 

Well, everything is back to normal. If you 'normal' as saving the world from Xana. Odd and I remember it and we hope that it won't ever happen again. But I did learn something. It is that Xana will never give, but neither will we.

Because when you have great friends you will always win. Sissy is back to her normal obnoxious self, which is kind of ashamed. After Xana killed Ulrich and Yumi she seemed to be grown up and responsible. She just needed someone to bring it out.

Xana is still alive, but we will always be around to stop him.

* * *

Who said that the last chapter was the ending?

You honestly think that I was going to just end it like that?

Are you crazy?


End file.
